


in your arms, it's hotter than july

by ensembledesétoiles (Tsundeyama)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, It's just me being bitter, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, it's just fluff, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/ensembledes%C3%A9toiles
Summary: aomine just wants to keep you warm
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	in your arms, it's hotter than july

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from 2PM's hotter than july (thanks héloise for the drag back into kpop)

you hold the blanket very close as you struggle to keep warm. the living room sure wasn’t that cold when everyone was there, when the alcohol helped you and even got you a little hot in your party outfit. now you’re tired, and cold despite the fluffy pajamas you’re wearing.

you glance at the digital clock on the wall and read nine o’clock in the morning — god you sure hope you’ll be able to get some sleep before everyone wakes up, probably in a couple of hours given the time the party ended.

you close your eyes with a loud exasperated sigh but then hear footsteps approaching the living room. they stop when the person sees you there, bundled up in a small blanket and obviously still awake.

**« hey. »**

**« yo. »**

his voice is barely a whisper but you still recognize aomine right away.

**« i thought you were sleeping in the other room, i didn’t mean to wake you up. »**

**« it’s okay, i just got here anyway. we were so cramped on the bed and the girls kept hogging the covers so i came here to try to catch some sleep. i just didn’t realize it would be so cold here, too. »** _another sigh escape your lips._ **« what brings you here ? »**

**« i was looking for some water. »**

he crossed the room to the open kitchen and got what he was awake for. he stopped by the sofa and looked your way.

**« do you want me to keep you warm ? »**

his tone is hesitant and you know that his intentions are genuine, he asks without any innuendo.

**« you won’t fit on the sofa. »**

**« try me. »**

it’s an ordeal to get his tall ass on the couch and you’re pretty sure the quilt you stole from the other room doesn’t cover him fully. he says it’s fine though, and that he is never cold anyway.

you suppose it’s true when you slip back underneath the covers and when his arms wrap around your waist to make sure you are secure. his skin is hot and it feels so great you can’t help but snuggle even closer.

**« be my heating pad. seriously. how come you’re warmer than the bed when we were three girls snuggling ?»**

he stifles a laugh but you’re only half joking. so tired and cold and done, you couldn’t care less about the situation you will be when your friends will find the two of you snuggling on the couch or about the fact that you are pressing your skin against daiki’s in an attempt to get even warmer faster.

**« hey, i’m not disliking you getting all cuddly but maybe rethink that ? »**

and it’s true that you might be too close and that daiki has this... reputation of being some sort of a pervert sometimes and you know it’s true because you more than once had to slap his hands away after they somehow got on your behind. you really appreciate him not taking advantage of the situation though, as his hands are still safely on your waist. he is, maybe weirdly, not trying anything and his bashful tone earlier may indicate that it is because he wants you to like him. you don’t dislike the idea.

**« i’m sorry, you’re just really warm. »**

**« it’s fine. you better try to catch some sleep before the others start to wake up though. »**

he, for one, knows he wouldn’t mind getting back to sleep. you apologize once again and lay still with your head against his chest. soon enough, his grip weaken and his pulse slows down. you close your eyes and falls asleep to his soft snoring with a smile on your face.


End file.
